


Teen Titans High School

by Djmellly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Raven-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djmellly/pseuds/Djmellly
Summary: What if Raven hadn't met the titans so soon after coming to earth?What if she and met some of the other titans at high school?A fic about how Raven joined the titans if she had met them there.





	1. Chapter 1

Raven was frustrated. She had been here, in this town for six months, and still she had no idea what she was doing. She came here to escape from what was meant to happen. But she couldn’t really escape. Only pause the inevitable.

Sitting in this free period with nothing to really distract her, gave her mind the room to wander, and make mistakes. Mistake one; not paying attention to what she was doing. Mistake two; allowing hat powers to take over any menial task, such as holding a pen. Mistake three; not noticing a steely blue gaze holding her.

Finally coming back to reality after finishing the last paragraph she looked up, and right at the person who had been watching her. It took her only a moment to realize why he had been watching her. Shocked at her own stupidity she quickly grabbed the pen and bent back over her page. 

She reached out with her mind to assess the situation. It couldn’t be that bad. He had just seen her use her pen without touching it, easily blown off as a hallucination. Carefully, as to not make eye contact, she reached out to see what he was feeling. Mild disbelief and shock, along with something else, something that could be dangerous. Curiosity.

He shouldn’t even have acknowledged it as much as to reach curiosity, no one else even noticed. She tried to look at him discreetly. He was still looking at her. He seemed to be deep in thought, but what could he possibly be so interested in. She tried to put it aside, maybe he had something else in mind, and just happened to be looking in her direction. He was Richard Grayson after all. There were probably a million other things that could occupy his mind.  
But all through the session she had a nagging at the back of her mind.

TTTTTTTTTT

When the bell finally rang for lunch Raven hurried out of the room. All she wanted to do was find a quiet place to read, and put this small incident behind her. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt down over her face.

She found a bench far away from the cafeteria and sat down, ready to read. Then someone sat down next to her. She looked to her right and saw Richard sitting there. He gave her a small friendly smile. It was strange for him to hang out with her during lunch. It wasn’t that they never spoke; she just wouldn’t say they were friends exactly. And after what he had possibly seen Raven do, she felt that he might confront her.

“Hey Racheal”  
“Uhm, Hi,” she said trying to sound nonchalant.  
“How’s your day been so far?” He sounded so calm and casual, maybe he hadn’t seen anything.   
“It’s been busy so far, we got a lot of work. How has your day been?”   
“Good, got a lot of stuff done.” He paused to take a deep breath, “so I wanted to ask you about what I saw earlier.”

She just raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, hoping he wasn’t referring to what she’d done.

“I saw you... You were.” He looked away and then back at her, “sorry I’m not sure what the best way is to ask this, but in class earlier, I saw that you were using your pen without touching it and..” He looked unsure of himself, and she motioned for him to go on, just wanting this conversation to end. “I just want to know what exactly that was. Can you do that to bigger objects?”

Raven contemplated pretending not to know what he was talking about, but he seemed so sure of what he saw, it would be hard to try and convince him otherwise. “It’s nothing really. Just something that will on occasion happen, when I’m not paying too much attention.”

“Do you think it’s something that you could teach yourself to control?”

She eyed him curiously, “What does that interest you?”

He tries to explain, but she stops him midsentence.   
“Just leave it alone. I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Richard is taken aback for a second, and just as he wants to try again she opens her book. He sighs in frustration, and with one last glance at her, he leaves.

TTTTTTTTTT

When the bell finally rings at the end of the school day, Raven rushed to get home as soon as possible. She lived in a tiny apartment in a bad neighbourhood. As she rushed up the stair and to her front door, she saw Mrs. Willard and greeted her. Mr and Mrs Willard owned the building. Raven met them when she had just moved to Jump City. They had helped her get into school, and let her stay in her apartment for a cheaper price after hearing of her situation.

When Raven enters the apartment it’s just past three. Apartment was a generous term; it was a single room with a bathroom attacked, and a small kitchen in the corner. The only furniture she owned was a single bed, an old table and chair, and a bookshelf. There were book everywhere, spilling out of the bookshelf and on every other available surface, including a small stack on the kitchen counter.

There were still a few hours left before she had to go to work at a local diner, where she washed dishes, her shift starts at six. Raven sat at the table and tried to get some homework done. But she was distracted. She wanted to know why Richard had been so interested, why he had questioned her. It wasn’t something she wanted to discuss, or wanted people to know about. No matter to what extent. If he found out more about her powers, if he told someone else... They could reject her. They could force her to leave. She didn’t really have any friends here, but she had Mr and Mrs Willard, they had taken care of her. She didn’t want to lose more family.

If her powers forced her to leave she would lose everything again. She couldn’t stand that, it had taken such a long time to rebuild herself after Azarath. After her people rejected her because they feared her powers. She tried to forget about that for now, she had homework to finish and a job to get to.

TTTTTTTTTT

Raven hadn’t had a good night last night. Richard asking about her powers brought up some things she had rather put behind her. She’d had nightmares, and spent a lot of the night not sleeping at all. After what had happened in Azarath she’d spent many nights sleepless or terrorized by nightmares. It had taken her months to get back to ‘normal’.

She decided to take some extra time this morning to meditate and just calm herself. She just needed to keep her powers in control. If she did that nothing bad could happen. She wanted to stay here, and she would for as long as she could. He hadn’t really seen anything. 

Raven got to school just before the bell rang for first period. She preferred it that way. That way she didn’t have to deal with many people early in the morning. She couldn’t spend too much time around people; the emotions of everyone could sometimes be too much.

Her first lesson was history. She wasn’t in the same classes as Richard so she wouldn’t have to deal with him yet. But she did share this class with one of his best friends; Wally West. He was a friendly guy who always made sure to strike up a conversation with anyone he could. She could see if he’d said anything about her little stunt to him.

When she got to class Wally was already there. She mentally prepared herself before she went to sit next to him. He was basically jumping in his seat, but that was normal for him, he always seemed to be really happy or excited about something. She gave him a small smile as she sat down, and he responded with a big grin.

“Hey Racheal”  
“Hi, how are you today?”  
“I’m doing great, thanks. How’re you?” He asked in a chipper voice.

“I’m doing fine thanks.” She eyed him suspiciously.  
“So, I don’t want to intrude too much into your life and all, but ...”

She cut him off before he could finish, “If this is about something Richard told you about me, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Please, just listen,” his voice held a slight desperation to it. “Dick told me about what you were doing during the free period yesterday and...” He let his sentence drift.

“And how many other people did he tell about that?”  
“Not many, he just told us, I mean out small group of friends.”

“And why did he tell you, what does any of this have to do with you,” she glanced at the front of the class, where the teacher had already started class, and she lowered her voice. “Why are you interested in something so small?”

“I can’t explain now, but please just come to our table at lunch,” He said also lowering his voice. “We just want to ask you something.”

She tried to feel at his emotions, to see if there was any mal intent, but she found none. Sighing in defeat she replied, “Fine, I’ll come. Even though I don’t know why you’re so interested.”

She turned to the front of the class ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I didn't realize that it's been two weeks since I posted up the first chapter. 
> 
> So I'll also be posting chapter 3 now as well to make up for that.

When lunch finally came Raven was nervous. She didn’t know what they wanted to talk about and had started to overthink everything. Upon entering the cafeteria she saw Wally, and let him lead her to the table. Already seated at the table were; Richard, Karen, Roy, and Kole. Wally took his seat.

Raven hesitated, she didn’t really know all of them that well and didn’t know where to sit. But before she could do anything Kole scooted to make space for her.

“Hey, you can sit next to me,” She said in a bright voice.

“Thanks,” Raven said taking the seat between her and Karen.

Karen looked at the empty table in front of Raven, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I’m not hungry.” She let her gaze wander around the table, they were watching her carefully. They obviously knew. But they all seemed calm about it, as if this was something normal. “Okay, well I’m here. What did you want?” She let her gaze rest on Richard as she asked the question.

“I told them about what you did yesterday.”

“Yeah thanks for that,” She said sourly and Kole jumped at her harsh tone.

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to offend you. They needed to know. What exactly was it that you did... All I saw was this blackness envelop the pen and you didn’t need to touch it anymore. How did you do that?”

Raven looked at all of them, she didn’t know why they wanted to know. What would they do with the information if they knew?

Well if they wanted to know, she’d show them. “Try not to resist, it will only hurt,” Raven could see a look of confusion enter Karens expression as she put her fingers on Karens temples. 

They all looked at her as she stared intently into Karens eyes, her mind seemed the strongest, yet least protected. She wasn’t going to push too hard. She just needed to know what they wanted, and talking was taking too long. It wouldn’t be that difficult, with this being on the forefront of the girls mind.

Raven pushed her way into Karens mind and looked for answers, seeing if they had any mal intent. When she found her answer she was slightly shocked. She retracted herself from the girl and sat back. Karen looked a bit confused and touched her temples. It wouldn’t have hurt, only felt like a slight prodding in her head. The rest of them looked mildly concerned.

She looked at Richard. “You want to test me to see if I can join your superhero group...?” She didn’t know how to reply to this.

There was a silence around the table, only broken a few seconds later by Wally. “Did you just read her mind?”

“No, I just entered her mind to see what all of this,” She gestured to all of them, “is about.” They were superheroes. Well, they were a group of teenaged heroes, and sidekicks. They were crime fighters, and they wanted her to possibly join them. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think that I can help you guys.”

She stood up and left quickly. If they actually knew anything they wouldn’t want her to join them, they’d want to make sure she stayed away from them. She could never be a part of that, and now due to her own impatience she’s shown them more of her power. Hopefully they’d leave her alone now.

Raven didn’t feel like she could face anyone right now, so she decided to take a walk.

She walked out of the school and went to the park. It was the middle of the day in the week so there weren’t many people there. She found a bench under a shady tree and was just about to sit down when she noticed a playground close by. There were a few parents out on the playground with their young children. She walked by the bench, and kept walking until she got to a small pond. There weren’t many people here. She sat down on the grass, and looked out over the water, sensing someone who had been following her.

The grass rustled as someone sat next to her. “Why don’t you want to join us?” 

Raven looked at him. “If you knew what I was you wouldn’t even be talking to me. I’m not exactly normal.”

He chuckled. “Why don’t you come meet the rest of us before you decide, they might just change your mind. Not all of us are normal. Some of us don’t even look human.” 

“I’m not sure...” 

“Just come with me, and you can give me an answer later.” He gave her an encouraging look.

“Are we going back to school?” 

“Nah, it’s too late now,” he said leaning back on his arms.

She took a few minutes to think, this would be okay. She could just go see what this all looks like, she could still say no.

“Okay let’s go,” she said standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven followed Richard to the richer part of jump city. It was a nice area, away from the city centre and closer to the beach. They walked until they reached a tall apartment building. Richard motioned her inside. 

She walked through a set of glass doors and into a high ceilinged foyer, to the right was the front desk and to her left two elevators and a staircase. The man at the front desk greeted Richard as they walked by, and went to the elevators. One was already on the ground floor, they stepped in and Richard pressed for the 10th floor. 

“Don’t be shocked when you see them, they look different. And don’t stare, especially not at Cyborg.  
She wanted to ask who Cyborg was, but decided to wait and meet them.

“Okay I won’t. How many people are up there?” She asked, nervous.

“Just two, don’t worry,” he gave her a reassuring smile.

When they got out of the elevator there were only two doors. Their place was probably half of this floor. He unlocked the door and they stepped into an open plan kithen-livingroom area. The kitchen was on the left, with a breakfast bar separating it from the living area. On the right was a large corner sofa, facing a wall with a flat screen. In the middle of the back wall was a hallway, with doors leading off from it.

In the kitchen were two... boys. Raven was shocked as she looked at them, she knew immediately which one Cyborg was. He was human, but a lot of him seemed to be made of metal parts. The other boy, well he was completely green. She made sure to hide the shock on her face and not to stare.

“Hey Rob!” Cyborg greeted as he saw his friend enter the room. “Who’s your friend?” He asked eyeing Raven curiously. 

Upon hearing that a new person was there the green boy looked up. “Yo Rob, You finally got yourself a girl?” He asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

Richard ignored this comment, “Hey guys, this is Raven. She might join the team.” He gestured for her to come a bit forward, she had paused a bit behind him. 

Cyborg took a step towards them and held out his hand smiling. “Hey, I’m Victor Stone. But most people call me Cyborg.”

Raven shook his hand, “Hi.” She didn’t know what else to say, Richard already did her introduction.

The green boy stepped forward and shook her hand as well. “The names Beast Boy.” 

“What did you mean ‘might be joining us’?” Cyborg asked.

“Well, we don’t know her abilities,” Richard said looking at her, “also she hasn’t decided whether or not she wants to join us.” 

Richard turned all the way to her. “This is where all of us usually get together, mostly after school and on weekends. Sometimes we go out to fight crime, but nothing too big. We’re still testing the waters.”

“Dude! I could so take out one of those guys by myself!” Beast Boy emphasized this by flexing his arms in a strong man pose.

“You wish green bean,” Cyborg said ruffling his hair.

“So, Raven, what do you say. Do you wanna stay here for a while and see what you think?”

Raven took their faces in, considering the offer. They wanted her to stay, she could tell by just looking at their faces. “I don’t see why not, I’ll stay for a while.”

“Booyah,” Cyborg cheered at the same time Beast Boy cheered with a, “Yeah!” They both fist bumped the air.

“Great, I hope you change your mind about joining us. Why don’t we watch TV or play some video games?” Richard asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg took this as their cue and went straight for the gaming console. Richard and Raven just watched them play some car game.

“For how long have you all been here, doing this whole superhero team thing?” Raven asked Richard as Cyborg momentarily took the lead in their game.

“Well, we’ve been doing it for a while now. I use to work with someone up in Gotham, but about a year ago I decided that I didn’t want to be a sidekick anymore. I decided to come to Jump because no-one was here to protect the city. About a month after I got here I found Beast Boy and Cyborg. They helped me out one night when I was fighting someone. After that I decided to start a team, we’ve been looking for people to join as well as people to help ever since.”

Raven didn’t know what to say to that so she turned to look at the TV. Beast Boy and Cyborg had started a new round of the game. There was still a lot of time before school came out, and she only needed to get to work at six. Raven thought that this might not be a bad idea, they didn’t have to know where her powers came from, and she doubted they would ask.

“I don’t understand why you’re looking for more people to join. You have a lot of people in the team, I’m sure you could hold your own against the people you fight.”

“Yeah.” Richard looked thoughtful for a moment before he glanced at Beast Boy and Cyborg. “Things have been rough in Steel City for a while now, I was thinking of assembling a team to send there.”

“Wait, you’re gonna send some of us away?!” Beast Boy exclaimed dropping his controller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and post a chapter each week.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism or any thing else to say please feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

“I have to, I don’t want us to split up, but they don’t have anyone protecting them there. I’ve recently seen a rise in crime there.” Richard regretfully informed them.

“Who are you gonna send away?” Cyborg asked, pausing their game.

“Well I’ve been watching everyone for a while now, to determine who would work best together. And I’ve decided to send Wally, Karen, Roy, and Kole.”

Beast Boy gave an exaggerated sigh, “So I’m still gonna be stuck with this lump of metal?” He joked punching Cyborg on the arm.

Richard smiled faintly, “I’ve already told them about it. They are going to leave sometime soon, we just have a few things to discuss. They’ll be meeting up with Aqualad there, he’s going to join them.” He faced Raven, “That’s why I wanted a new member so bad, we are going to be down by a few. So what do you say? I’d have to assess you first though.”

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it and let you know. I have a few things I need to go do, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She said goodbye to Cyborg and Beast Boy as well before she left.  
TTTTTTTTTT  
Raven went to the park and found a quiet place to sit.

She didn’t know if she wanted to join them. She had been thought not to use her powers, she always hid them and tried to be normal. What would happen if she used them here, would they accept her?

She watched children play on the faraway playground, and mothers and fathers watch them with careful eyes, it was something she had never had, because of who she was, because of what she was. She tried not to think of it a lot, she didn’t want to feel the sadness, she quickly averted her eyes. 

Maybe if she used her powers for good no one would mind, they might accept them if she didn’t tell them what she was, or where she comes from. The team wouldn’t mind, they all had powers, she could fit in with them. And most superheroes kept their identities secret, no one would actually know it was her. 

She sat there quietly for a long while and thought about her choice. When 3 o’clock came she had made her choice and left the park, wandering through the streets. She didn’t want to see anyone from school now, but she still had a long while until her shift started. She decided to go home and do the homework she got in first and second period. The rest of the day went by slowly as she anticipated giving them her answer.

TTTTTTTTTT

As per usual, Raven got to school just as the bell rang for the start of first period. She walked to history class and sat next to Wally as she did every day.

“Hey Racheal,” He said, greeting her with his signature smile.

“Good morning Wally, how are you today?” She asked him politely.

“I’m great,” he eyed her carefully, smile never wavering. “So I heard you went to the hangout yesterday. Have you made your decision yet?”

“Yes, I have actually. I’ll tell you guys at lunch.” She gave him a small smile. Obviously this was enough to indicate her answer to him.

“That’s great!” He exclaimed reaching for her arm, but she instinctively pulled away.

“I heard that you are going to be relocated to Steel City though. Are you excited or did you want to stay here?” She asked, feeling bad for having pulled away.

He didn’t seem to be bothered. “I’m nervous, but excited at the same time. I haven’t been there yet, have you?”

“No, I only moved to this side of the coast recently. I haven’t really had the chance to travel yet.”

Just as he was about to say something the teacher walked in. “We’ll talk at break,” she said and turned to the front to focus on class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is an old fic that I'm reviving. Please if you have any constructive criticism feel free to give it. 
> 
> Also I am looking for someone to beta my this, if you are interested you can send me a messenger on tumblr, identity-cry-sis


End file.
